Noche de Navidad
by Agustina Mei
Summary: Trunks y Goten esperan la navidad con ansiedad y quieren hacer todo lo posible para que salga bien, Vegeta esta molesto porque Goku y su familia festejaran la navidad con ellos. ¿Como sera una Navidad de estas dos peculiares familias?... ¿Vegeta soportara a Goku? Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste!


Noche de Navidad

Era una noche, una noche tranquila, apenas corrían unos vientos, en esa noche, en esa casa, en esa habitación, dos pequeñas voces se escuchaba desde la ventana:

-NOCHE DE PAZ, NOCHE DE AMOR, TODOS DUER…-pero fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Vegeta o, como solían llamarlo, "EL VIEJO AMARGADO."

-¡Pueden callarse de una buena vez!

-No lo creo, pero podríamos cantar más bajo?

-Pero que yo no lo escuche está bien mocosos

-Si-Y siguieron cantando su bellísima canción.

Mientras tanto Vegeta se encontraba decorando la casa (cosa que le molestaba) que su esposa le había pedido. De repente escucha una pequeña vocecita:

-¿Papa estas ocupado?-Pregunto Trunks a su padre que ponía las luces en el techo

-Tengo que poner las luces y hacer otras cosas que me pidió tu "mami", porque, ¿qué quieres?-Le dijo enojado (como siempre)

-Mama dice que estés atento porque en cualquier momento pueden venir el señor Goku, Gohan, Videl, Milk, Mr. Satán y Ox Satan, Goten no porque el ya vino-le contesta a el padre

-¡¿QUE!? KAKAROTTO VENDRA CON SU FAMILIA Y LA ARPIA DE SU ESPOSA!

-Claro por algo vino Goten-Le contesto Trunks

Cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de llorar se escucho el timbre de la casa, ¡KAKAROTTO, SU FAMILIA Y LA INAGUANTABLE ESPOSA ARPIA ESTABAN ALLI!

Vegeta no tenía otra debía abrir la puerta sino Bulma lo mataría, entonces se armo de valor y con miedo fue a abrir la puerta:

-Buenas noches Kakarotto, ARPIA digo Milk, Gohan, Videl, Ox Satan y MR. Satán-

-¿Dónde está mi hijo Goten le traje ropa para cambiarse? ¿Y Bulma, Vegeta, donde está Bulma?-

Le pregunto enojada y molesta por el hecho de haberle dicho arpía

-Mire arpía podría decir hola no? Pero la entiendo así que no se enoje, Bulma se fue a comprar y tu hijo mitad saiyajin mitad arpía está en la habitación de mi hijo puedes ir a buscarlos

-Gracias, Viejo amargado

-De nada arpía, los demás pasen en cuanto a ti Kakarotto porque no te quedas a festejar la navidad afuera jajajajaja-Le dijo a Goku con una cara malévola

-Vamos Veggie déjame entrar :3-exclamo Goku

Pero justo llega Bulma y Vegeta lo deja pasar como si Goku fuera el príncipe, ya que sabía que le iba a pasar si no lo dejaba entrar mientras su esposa miraba.

En el pasillo Milk buscaba a Goten y lo encuentra con Trunks cantando su bellísima melodía

-Goten traje ropa para que te cambies-

-Ah Hola mama, si enseguida me cambio-Le contesto Goten a su mama.

5 minutos después Goten sale del baño y va acompañado por Trunks al comedor, claro ya era la hora de comer, los dos buscan un asiento y se sientan juntos.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

-Oh! Es el timbre yo atenderé quédate aquí Goten-Le dice Trunks a su amigo. Se dirige a la puerta y la abre:

-Hola Dende, Hola Señor Piccolo, pasen-

-Hola Trunks-le contestan los dos-

Trunks iba a cerrar la puerta hasta que escucha un grito:

-¡No cierres Trunks!-Eran Krilin, N18, Marron, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, El maestro Roshi, Lunch, Yamcha y Puar.

-Ah hola pasen amigos. Vamos a comer así que vayan a sentarse-les dice Trunks feliz y también esperando la comida.

Mientras tanto Milk y Bulma estaban terminando de cocinar el Sushi, se veía tan rico que Goku intento agarrar un pedazo pero Milk no se lo permitió y le pego un cachetazo.

-¡Aquí está la comida! –Exclama Bulma

Todos comienzan a comer, Goten y Trunks mientras comen hablan sobre la navidad, como todos los años, pero esta vez estaban más que emocionados estaban tan ansiosos que no podían aguantar. Los demás hablaban cosas de grandes así que ellos no entendían nada.

Ya eran las 23:35 y todos habían terminado de comer, Trunks y Goten se levantaron y fueron afuera a esperar la navidad, Trunks a cada minuto miraba su reloj, Goten preguntaba a cada segundo que hora era, ya no podían esperar así que comenzaron a hablar:

-¿Qué pediste para navidad Trunks?- Le pregunto Goten a Trunks

-Le pedí un camión grande, un avión para armar y unos juegos de mesa, ¿y tú que pediste?

-Yo pedí una pista de autos, trenes, tanques y aviones de guerra jajaja creo que pedí demasiado-le contesto el pequeño Goten a su amigo.

Mientras hablaban una voz interrumpe su conversación:

-Goten, Trunks vengan, ya es hora de brindar- les dice Bulma, ellos bajan de la terraza y van hacia el comedor y ya eran 23:58 ya iba a llegar y no podían esperar.

Pasaron 2 minutos más y todos comenzaron a levantar las copas menos Goten y Trunks que tenían vasito y brindaron.

Todos salieron afuera y se veían fuegos artificiales en el cielo, Goku agarro uno, lo encendió y no pasó nada entonces le dijo a su esposa:

-Milk esto no anda-

-Entonces agarra otro-le dijo la mujer, pero justo cuando iba a agarrar otro, el que tenía en la mano salió volando con Goku:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILK!-le grito a su esposa, todos se voltearon y lo vieron volar ninguno hizo nada, todos se pararon a mirarlo hasta que el cohete exploto y Goku empezó a caer como una plumita

-Papa eres un idiota- dijo Gohan que había observado con atención el espectáculo de su padre

-jajajajajajaj- reían Goten y Trunks

-Kakarotto…eres un estúpido-le dijo Vegeta a su "amigo" que estaba tirado en el suelo con la cara negra, parecía que no se había bañado en años.

Mientras Trunks estaba entretenido viendo los fuegos artificiales, Goten se apresuro a entrar a la casa y encontró los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad, entonces llamo a Trunks:

-¡Trunks los regalos!-Trunks fue corriendo hacia la sala y los vio, los dos abrieron los regalos y le regalaron lo que ellos le habían pedido.

Los niños salieron afuera, le contaron a los demás y todos le sonrieron menos Vegeta que no estaba interesado en eso.

Más tarde se fueron a dormir porque ya estaban cansados, la navidad había sido perfecta y graciosa. Krilin y los demás se fueron, Goku y su familia se quedaron a dormir.

Todos se durmieron menos Bulma que escuchaba el llanto de Vegeta porque no quería que Kakarotto se quede con su familia y en especial su esposa la arpía.

Fin


End file.
